Junto a mi
by aiglerocio
Summary: Sakura ha sufrido un accidente,ahora ha perdido la memoria, viviendo una identidad falsa en un mundo de engaños, ¿podrá Sasuke hacerla volver a su verdadera vida, la vida que tenía junto a él?SasuSaku,NaruHina, NejiTen.
1. Angels fall first

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertence, es de Masashi Kishimoto

**JUNTO A MI**

**xxxxxxxx**

* * *

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**por Aiglerocio**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Capítulo I**

* * *

Las voces ya se estaban alejando, mensajes de consuelo, gestos de dolor, desgarradores llantos….Y el seguía allí, parado, mirando la tumba de la mujer que amaba, de la única que amó y que juró que ni la muerte los separaría.

El entierro había comenzado temprano ya que él quería que el sol alumbrara directamente las letras del epitafio que acompañarían los restos humanos de su amada por toda la eternidad.

De pronto, sintió una mano en su hombro – Sasuke, ya todos se han ido- susurró las palabras- vámonos.

Y el mundo se le cayó encima, desde que _eso_ había pasado no había hablado con nadie, le parecía estar viviendo una pesadilla y se preguntaba cuando iba a despertar. Pero ahora se daba cuenta que todo era real, ella había muerto. Que terribles eran esas palabras para él, ¿Por qué el destino le arrebataba la felicidad justo cuando la había encontrado?, ¿Por qué no se fue él también con ella?

Y lloró como nunca antes lo había hecho, lloró por todos los momentos felices que ya no regresarían, por las caricias que ya no recibiría, por las sonrisas que ella ya no le dedicaría.

-Ella quería que seas feliz, no debemos llorar…- aunque el mismo derrumba algunas lágrimas- ven, y te llevaré a tu casa.

-No, a mi casa no- habló por primera vez con una voz ronca, irreconocible- no podría soportar vivir en la misma casa, llena de tantos recuerdos.

Y el rubio entendió, echo una última mirada a la tumba

Aquí yace Sakura Uchiha

Amada hija, esposa y amiga

-¡Ay, Sakura-chan!, ¿qué será del teme sin ti?- y se alistó a acompañar y consolar a su mejor amigo.

**( ) o ( ) o ( )**

- Necesitamos una unidad de sangre tipo O, ¡¡rápido!!- ordenó una de las doctoras- tú, llama a Tsunade inmediatamente

- Aquí estoy- dijo una mujer vestida con una bata de color blanco- ¿Qué sucedió?

-La atropelló un automóvil a la salida del aeropuerto, ha perdido mucha sangre y tiene varias fracturas.

-¿Daño cerebral?- hablaba rápidamente

-Todavía esperamos los resultados, pobre chica, es tan joven, con todo un futuro por delante – dijo acongojada la doctora.

-¿Y su familia?- dijo Tsunade examinando a la chica con cuidado.

- No sabemos nada de ellos, la trajo un chico, está afuera- miró con pena a la chica pelirrosa.

- Creo que sólo nos queda esperar a que despierte, yo no puedo hacer mucho en este caso.

- Pero Tsunade…

- Miren, está despertando- dijo una de las enfermeras con sorpresa y alegría a la vez

La chica allí acostada, había comenzado a abrir los ojos, lo hacía lentamente, miró alrededor, confundida y con rastros de miedo en los ojos

- ¿Dónde estoy?- se escuchó como un murmullo, pero Tsunade le entendió porque estaba muy cerca de ella

- Estás en el Hospital de Konoha, te atropelló un auto, ahora estamos revisando tu caso, no te preocupes, haremos todo lo posible para que quedes tan bien como antes del accidente.

-¿Konoha?- preguntó alterada la joven

-Si, ahora tranquila, necesitamos llamara tus familiares, puedes darme un número o una dirección.

-Yo…no recuerdo nada- la pelirrosa parecía estar al borde del llanto.

Tsunade la miró con preocupación - ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-No lo sé…no sé quien soy

-Shizune- llamó Tsunade- quiero los resultados de los análisis que le hicieron a esta chica los mas pronto posible.

-Como usted diga- y salió corriendo de la habitación

-Disculpe doctora- dijo un chico de cabello negro y tez pálida- yo le puedo dar la información que necesita, ella es Midory Tomoe

- Al parecer Midory tiene amnesia, ¿usted es algún familiar o…?

- Soy su novio

-Ya veo, acompáñeme a firmar unos papeles por favor.

- De acuerdo.

Mientras que allí, en esa cama de hospital, una pelirrosa estaba conectada a un tubo de oxígeno y sedada por una enfermera sin saber que en alguna parte del mundo se celebraba su funeral.

* * *

**Notas de autora:**

Este es un fanfic que surgió en una noche de insomnio, no pensaba publicar otro mas - ya que tengo dos historias pendientes- pero ya ven...

La trama en si ya está ideada, pero acepto sugerencias ;)

Nos vemos!

¿reviews?


	2. What's left of me

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece

**Junto a mi**

**Capitulo II**

**What's Left of Me**

* * *

-A ver, repíteme todo de nuevo- preguntó la pelirrosa

-Te llamas Midory Tomoe- dijo el chico que estaba sentado frente a la cama de la chica. Su tono delataba la monotonía de quien ha repetido algo en varias ocasiones- y yo soy Sai, has estudiado arte y enfermería, tienes 22 años...

-¿Y mis padres?

-Murieron hace años

-Me gustaría visitar sus tumbas-murmuró

-No sé donde están

Y así Sai se pasó toda la tarde acompañando a Midory, contándole algunas cosas sobre su vida, ya que ella no lograba recordar nada.

**() o () o ()**

Seis meses más tarde…

**París, Francia**

Cada día se había vuelto insufrible para Sasuke, desde la muerte de su esposa la rutina para él no había cambiado, despertar, desayunar, ir al trabajo, regresar, cenar…todo lo hacía por simple costumbre. Ya no era el mismo. Las calles parisinas le parecían hoy más grises que nunca.

Durante muchos años se había cansado de buscar y no encontrar, de ser un niño rico más, hasta que llegó Sakura Haruno a su vida. Ella le había dado luz, ternura, amor. A pesar de tener la compañía de su familia y amigos se sentía sólo y con un vacío en su corazón, que fue llenado cuando conoció a Sakura. Y ahora sólo quedaba un frío hueco negro. Para aquél que no ha conocido el amor es fácil vivir sin él, porque no se puede extrañar lo que nunca se ha tenido, pero Sasuke no podía vivir sabiendo que los sentimientos cálidos que alguna vez había tenido ya no regresarían más; como el sediento que encuentra una botella de agua en el desierto y al terminarla necesita más porque de lo contrario muere.

Su mejor amigo, Naruto, lo buscaba para hablarle o simplemente hacerle compañía. Había dado por entendido que su familia no lo llamaba por respeto a su dolor y a su decisión de permaneces en soledad, por eso le sorprendió que un lunes por la mañana Fugaku Uchiha lo llamase para hablar en la gran mansión Uchiha, después de todo, Sasuke no se encontraba con los ánimos necesarios como para afrontar una entrevista con su padre.

Pero allí estaba Sasuke, a punto de ser anunciado por el mayordomo de la casa y a unos cuantos metros de su padre.

-Hijo, pasa por favor- dijo invitándolo a entrar a su despacho.

-¿Para qué has mandado llamarme?- no pensaba ir con rodeos, quería una respuesta inmediata.

-Estoy preocupado por ti, Sasuke, he estado hablando con tu madre sobre esto, incluso he llamado a Naruto hace un par de días- Sasuke chasqueó la lengua en señal de molestia al verse como protagonista de tertulias en las cuales él no había participado- ya han pasado seis meses y no estás mejor que el primer día. Necesito que te recuperes, que comiences a salir un poco.

-Tú no puedes pedirme algo como eso- contestó fieramente.

-No te pido que la olvides, ni que lo superes de una noche a la mañana. Sé que esto toma su tiempo, pero no quiero ver a mi hijo viviendo como un fantasma, quiero que vuelvas a ser el de antes, que vuelvas a vivir- hizo un apequeña pausa y adoptó un tono mas formal- Por otro lado, he visto los informes de la empresa…

- No puedes quejarte de mi desempeño

-Lo sé, lo sé. Has cumplido bien con tu trabajo. En otro tiempo, quizás, te hubiera encomendado esta misión, pero no creo que…- comentó vagamente

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué misión?

-No quiero que esto te haga daño…lo que pasa es que hemos emprendido negociaciones con la Corporación Hyuga y necesito enviar un representante para establecer un contrato de fusión en su sede principal- Fugaku miraba directamente a Sasuke, quien le desvolvía una expresión de desconcierto y sorpresa.

- ¿Qué la sede de los Hyuga no está en…Konoha?

-Así es, sólo quería que lo supieras, para que no te sorprendas al leer la página de negocios en los periódicos.

Sasuke se apoyó sobre el respaldar de la silla y frotó sus sienes con la yema de sus dedos. Siempre había visto a su padre como un hombre frívolo y firme, pero ahora se daba cuenta que no era así; se había preocupado por él y le había tenido consideración en un punto que quizá a cualquier otra persona no le hubiera importado.

De todas las ciudades del mundo tenía que ser Konoha. La simple mención de Konoha le hacía recordar a Sakura, porque ella había nacido allí. El dolor de su pérdida se volvía más grande a cada minuto

**() o () o ()**

-¿Ya hablaste con nuestro padre?

-Si

-¿Qué te dijo?

-…

-¿Debo tomar eso como una respuesta?

-…

-Ya veo que no. Supongo que te comentó sobre los Hyuga y que la próxima semana viajo a Konoha como representante de nuestra empresa.

-…

-Me dejas asombrado con tu elocuencia. Ya nos estamos viendo, otouto.- y colgó el teléfono

- Tsk

**() o () o ()**

-Teme, ¿para que me has llamado a estas horas?- reclamó Naruto, ya que era las 6 de la mañana cuando su mejor amigo prácticamente destrozó sus tímpanos con el sonido del teléfono, diciéndole que lo necesitaba urgentemente quién sabe para qué.

-Creí que habías dicho "puedes contar conmigo en cualquier momento"

-¡Era sentido figurado!, eres un aprovechado teme- Naruto suspiró resignado

-hmp, sabes a que te he llamado, dobe , así que deja de …

Pero Naruto ya no lo escuchaba, estaba perplejo y con los ojos muy abiertos

-No puedo creerlo, Sasuke…-dijo interrumpiéndolo- acabas de llamarme… de llamarme…dobe- y corrió a abrazarlo

-Tranquilízate Naruto- dijo intentando librarse de él.

-Por supuesto que si, desde hace semanas sólo me contestas con monosílabos (y aún lo sigues haciendo)- el rubio parecía eufórico y sonreía a cada segundo- no me insultas, no te peleas conmigo por alguna tontería, no hablas mal de tu hermano… no eres tú mismo, teme.

Y Naruto tenía razón, y eso era lo que le molestaba a Sasuke, porque no podía contradecirlo

-Mi padre planea fusionar nuestra empresa con los Hyuga- Naruto lo escuchaba atentamente- y mando a Itachi como nuestro representante.

-Así que era eso en lo que ha estado Itachi los últimos días- Sasuke lo miró confundido- verás, es que me reuní con tu padre hace unos días y él dejó entrever que Itachi estaba ocupado en_ algo_ de la empresa, le pregunté qué era, pero no me quiso decir.

-Hmp, de todas maneras Itachi no irá a Konoha

- ¿Ah no? ¿Entonces quién irá?

-Nosotros- dijo señalándolos a ambos

El rostro de Naruto se desencajó en una notoria perplejidad –Qué-Qué ¿QUE?

-Mañana se lo comunicaré a mi padre…

-P-pero Sasuke…

-…así que te recomiendo que vayas haciendo las maletas

-¿Lo has pensado bien? es decir…es Konoha-continuó Naruto elevando un poco la voz

-Y procura no llevar demasiado, no tengo planada una estadía muy larga.

-¡Teme, no me estas escuchando! ¿Estás seguro de querer ir a Konoha?- dijo preocupado

-Si -fue su escueta respuesta, como vio que Naruto ansiaba una explicación, continuó- creo que será bueno para mi ir allí, durante todo este tiempo la he estado extrañando, y no sé por qué tengo un presentimiento que me dice que debo ir a Konoha.

-Pero, Sasuke- dijo el rubio, sentándose en el sillón, frente a Sasuke- será duro, estar en el mismo lugar donde Sakura…murió

Y el silencio los acompañó una vez mas.

**() o () o ()**

**Ciudad Konoha**

Dicen que el mejor pasatiempo de las mujeres son las compras, pueden demorar horas enteras paseando por el supermercado sólo para buscar la colonia "x" de marca "x" con propiedades "x" lanzado en promoción exclusiva por "x" días, y eso era precisamente lo que hacía Ino Yamanaka en esos momentos, aunque parecía no estar teniendo demasiada suerte en su búsqueda.

-Dime, Hinata- dijo respondiendo a su celular mientras subía a su auto plateado.

-Las chicas quieren saber si vas a venir a la reunión que hemos organizado para hoy Ino-chan- preguntó tímidamente.

-Por supuesto que iré, ¿cómo me lo podría perder?

-Ok. Nos vemos

Ino estaba apurada en llegar a su destino, la tiendo en la que ella era la vendedora. A pesar de ser hija de uno de los mas importantes magnates corporativos de la ciudad y educada para administrar su gran emporio ella decidió bajar a los llanos, como lo llamaba su padre, y encargarse de su propio negocio, una tienda de ropa y joyería, entre otras cosas.

-Hola Betsy, ¿qué tal todo por aquí?

-Muy bien, hoy hemos tenido varios clientes, deber ser por la nueva temporada- dijo la muchacha vestida con un uniforme rojo y negro.

-¡Que bueno! sabes si...-pero no continuó hablando porque vio como una muchacha acababa de ingresar a su tienda- No puede ser… ¿Sakura?

**() o () o ()**

Midory Tomoe fue dada de alta 4 meses atrás, y desde ese momento vive en un pequeño departamento cerca del hospital de Konoha en el que fue atendida. Ya sin las marcas del accidente y sin los golpes se puede observar en ella a una bella joven, delgada y atlética, con un poco común cabello rosa y los ojos verdes como la esmeralda.

La única secuela que le dejó ese accidente fue que no lograba recordar nada, había perdido la memoria. Por ello las primeras semanas después del accidente entró en un cuadro depresivo muy fuerte, pero logró recuperarse gracias a las amigas que había hecho en el hospital y a Sai.

Sai la había acompañado, contándole como era su vida, incluido el hecho de que eran novios antes del accidente, Midory estaba muy agradecida con él pero no aceptó volver a ser su novia, ya que necesitaba arreglar su vida.

Tsunade, la doctora de Midory, descubrió que ella tenía habilidades para la medicina, la puso a prueba durante una semana para ver como se desempeñaba, terminado ese lapso de tiempo Tsunade estaba muy sorprendida al ver como Midory se había ganado a todos las personas del hospital y , además, los pacientes estaban muy contentos con ella. Desde ese momento Midory en el hospital que la vio renacer hacia una nueva vida.

Ahora se encontraba en una tienda de ropa que le recomendó una de sus compañeras enfermeras, decía que era una de las mejores de todo Konoha, y ahora se enteraba del por qué. El local era grande y espacioso, la ropa estaba muy ordenada y a pesar de parecer fina y costosa, lo precios eran accesibles. Midory entró y se sintió un poco aturdida porque ese lugar se le hacía familiar. Pero no tuvo tiempo para pensar más, porque una persona se le había echado encima

-¡Sakura!- gritó una rubia eufórica- ¡Has venido a verme!

-Disculpa yo…- Midory intentaba zafarse del abrazo que ya la estaba asfixiando

-¿Y cómo está todo en París, eh?

-Yo no sé quien eres, es decir, me estás confundiendo con otra persona- la rubio la miró muy sorprendida

-Pero eres igual a ella, el mimo cabello,-dijo examinándola- los mismos ojos…

-No conozco a ninguna Sakura, yo soy Midory

-Oh, bueno...- estaba muy avergonzada- ehh…soy Ino- ambas se dieron la mano con un poco de incomodidad

-Ino, de verdad esa chica, Sakura, se parece tanto a mí- dijo Midory después de unos segundos.

-Si- aseguró Ino- pero hace varios años que no la veo, la última foto que me envió fue hace 4 años.

-¿Se fue a otro país?

-A París, hace 5 años- Ino lanzó un profundo suspiro- era mi mejor amiga.

-Debes extrañarla mucho.

-No sabes cuanto. Bueno, ¿dime que estás buscando?- le señaló la amplia gama de diseños.

-Esta blusa me gusta- señaló una prenda de color azul marino

-Excelente elección. ¿Y dónde trabajas, Midory?

-Soy enfermera en el Hospital Central de Konoha- dijo Midory mientras observaba la blusa que había escogido.

-Que coincidencia- Midory volteo a verla- igual que Sakura.

Midory pagó y cuando estaba dispuesta a irse Ino la detuvo

-Sabes, hoy tengo una reunión con mis amigas, me gustaría que vayas conmigo- ella la vio extrañada por la invitación- pásate por aquí a las seis y yo te llevó, no iremos muy lejos, así que no te preocupes.

Y no supo por qué aceptó ir con alguien que había conocido unos minutos antes pero lo hizo.

-De acuerdo

-¡Bien!- Ino dio pequeños saltos y rebosaba en felicidad- ¡no lo olvides a las seis!- le dijo cuando ya se habían separados unos metros.

**() o () o ()**

- ¡Esto es una locura, una completa locura!, de veras Hinata, el teme, digo, Sasuke se ha vuelto loco, en este momento está con su padre diciéndole que nosotros nos encargaremos de la fusión.

-¿Eso significa que vendrás a Konoha, Naruto-kun?- preguntó esperanzada Hinata

-Si, Hina-chan- dijo el rubio- el teme ya salió, tengo que colgar, nos vemos pronto, Hinata- se acercó a su amigo que estaba con una mirada inexpresiva- ¿Qué te dijo tu padre Sasuke?- preguntó con ansias y curiosidad

-Partimos a Konoha en dos días, dobe

Y mientras decía eso una pequeña, casi imperceptible, sonrisa cruzó por su rostro.

* * *

**Notas de autora:**

Este capítulo me llevó mas tiempo del que pensaba, pero ya esta :) logré acabarlo.

El siguiente estará listo dentro de unos días. Como vemos muy pronto será el reencuentro entre Sasuke y Midory, aunque las cosas no serán fáciles no no no, lo mas probable es que desde el proximo capi ya incluya nuevas parejas, por ahora sólo se ha visto un pequeño intercambio de NaruHina, pero se viene una de mis parejas favoritas Nejiten; pueden recomendarme mas parejas si quieren, porque todavía no tengo muy definido las demás parejas.

Espero que hayas leido la respuesta que te envié **Nekiitha**, y como te mencioné allí, espero tu comentario para este capi, sé que de repente el primer capítulo te pudo haber recordado a otro fic, pero te aseguro que esto no es un plagio, me muestro completamente en contra de eso. En realidad hay tantos fanfics en tantos sitios (webs, foros, blogs) que es casi imposible que no haya alguna coincidencia. Espero que con este capítulo veas por donde la trama. Y te repito, no he plagiado la tomo muy en serio lo que significa escribir y no me atrevería a robarme los ficsde otra autora, porque sé que tener una idea, transcribirla en palabras, publicarla,etc, es un trabajo duro y yo lo respeto.

Ahora si, con esta breve aclaración, me despido

Bye!!


	3. The dance of eternity

Capítulo III

-Ya estamos llegando, Midory

Cuando volteo hacia la ventana vio una gran reja que se habría en dos y dejaba ver un hermoso jardín, pulcramente cuidado. El auto de Ino entró dirigiéndose hacia la gran mansión que los esperaba, sobra decir que Midory se sorprendió al ver los lujos en los que se rodeaba la familia Hyuga, todo eso le parecía tan lejano e inalcanzable.

-Y ¿Qué te parece?- pregunto Ino señalándole la mansión

-Muy...adecuada- respondió al no encontrar una palabra que defina lo que estaba viendo. Ino lanzó una pequeña risa

-Espera, yo entraré primero-anunció la rubia sonriéndole- sólo dame un par de minutos y te llamo.

Y entró corriendo a la casa. Encontró a dos chicas hablando sobre algo a lo que no le prestó mucha atención

-Pero ya se lo dije, Hinata y no sé si… ¡Ino!- aumentó la voz la castaña, que estaba al costado de una muchacha de ojos claros, muy claros.

-Hola chicas, se acuerdan que iba a traer a una amiga?

-Si, ¿¿y dónde está ella, Ino-chan??- preguntó Hinata viendo hacia los costados de Ino.

-Está afuera- dijo Ino- y no van a creer quién es, bueno, su nombre es Midory, y la conocí hoy día, voy a decirle que entre

Hinata y Tenten se quedaron muy extrañadas ante eso. Conocían a Ino y sabían que era muy extrovertida, pero, invitar a una persona que recién había conocido hace unas pocas horas era una exageración

-Ahora si creo que se le zafó un tornillo- murmuró Tenten

-Tenten- reprochó Hinata

-¿Qué?, ya ves que tengo razón y que le hace falta un novio- Hinata la miró angustiada, ya habían tenido esa conversación antes- debemos comenzar cuanto antes el plan "busquemos novio a Ino"

-Tenten no creo que- comenzó Hinata pero fue interrumpida por la presencia de una joven pelirrosa que se le hacía muy familiar- no puedo creerlo ¿es Sakura?- murmuró en voz muy baja de tal manera que sólo fue escuchada por Tenten.

-Recuerda que dijo que se llama Midory, así que no puede ser Sakura- analizó la castaña, aunque ni ella misma se creía sus palabras. La mujer que estaba en frente suyo se parecía mucho a su antigua amiga, aquella chica alegre que las ayudaba en los momentos difíciles, que siempre era dulce y amable con todos, y que, aunque no lo dijeran, extrañaban mucho.

-Mira Midory, ella- señaló a la joven de ojos claros y piel lechosa- es Hinata- ambas se sonrieron y se dieron la mano- ella es Tenten- la joven de cabello caoba sujetado en chonguitos y mirada chocolate la abrazó como si la conociera desde siempre-chicas ella es de quien les hablé Midory Tomoe.

Tenten la miró decepcionada ya que se esperara que fuera prima de Sakura o su hermana gemela, porque el parecido con ella era impresionante.

-Las presentaciones no eran necesarias, porque ya las conozco- Habló por primera vez Midory. Todas la miraron sorprendidas por la confesión- sus nombres aparecen siempre en las revistas, Hinata Hyuga, Tenten Ikeda e Ino Yamanaka- fue señalando a cada una conforme las iba nombrando.

Las tres rieron y Tenten no volvió a pensar en su teoría sobre el origen de Midory, aunque estaban muy extrañadas y Hinata no tardó en exteriorizar su preocupación.

-Eres igual a una amiga que tuvimos hace unos años- dijo paseando su mirada sobre Midory.

-Eres como su gemela- continúo la castaña

-Aunque un poco más alta

-Ajá- afirmó Tenten

Ino explicó como conoció a Midory y dijo que también al principio las confundió- ya saben lo que dicen, que en todos tenemos un gemelo en alguna parte y es obvio que a la de Sakura la tenemos aquí al frente nuestro

A pesar de ser una desconocida allí, Midory se sintió bien como si las 3 jóvenes que tenía al frente hubieran sido siempre sus amigas, aunque no tardó en pensar que el afecto que le tenían a Sakura había pasado ahora hacia ella.

No había participado mucho en la conversación de sus nuevas amigas, pero al verlas no pudo evitar descubrir algunos detalles.

Hinata era muy tímida y expresaba su opinión temiendo ser censurada por sus oyentes, sus ojos eran sinceros y no había muestra de maldad en ellos, a pesar de ser de una familia multimillonaria no era arrogante ni clasista, todo lo contrario, su humildad iba a la par con su belleza.

Tenten era muy diferente a Hinata, ella quería llevar la batuta en todo y, quizá inconcientemente, llamar la atención. No era el tipo de chica que se diera por vencida fácilmente ni alguien a quien se le pueda someter. Hablaba con voz clara y firme, expresando sus opiniones sin temer lo que pensara el resto.

En Ino, Midory vio a una joven rebelde así como valiente, arriesgada y poco sujeta a las normas, de un carácter mucho mas alegre que sus antecesoras y menos preocupada por las formalidades.

-Me sorprende que hayas llegado antes que nosotras, Tenten, casi siempre tu eres la última en llegar.

-Es que estuve aquí desde toda la tarde- Respondió incómoda Tenten. Estaban en el cuarto de Hinata, sentadas sobre unos cómodos almohadones.

-¿Y eso por qué?- preguntó Ino con curiosidad.

Hinata y Tenten intercambiaron una mirada y finalmente contestó- Todo empezó esta mañana…

"Hoy me levanté muy tarde, como ya sabrán que es mi costumbre, y escuché que llamaban a la puerta y vi a Hiashi Hyuga allí, imaginaran mi sorpresa, él nunca me había hablado mas de lo necesario y que de pronto me fuera a visitar resultaba extraño, lo invité a pasar y allí dentro me dijo que fuera a su casa por la tarde, que era urgente y que no podía faltar"

-¿Y para qué te llamó?- preguntó Ino impaciente. Tenten la miró con reproche por haberla interrumpido- perdona, sigue..

"Cuando llegué a la mansión Hyuga vi que allí estaban mis padres, me extrañé bastante, ya que ¿Qué podrían estar haciendo ellos allí?, después pensé que tal ves era alguna de sus reuniones aburridas"

-Hija, tardaste un poco- dijo mi madre con falsa amabilidad

Allí detrás de Hiashi Hyuga estaba Neji quien se veía tan confundido como yo ante esta extraña reunión. A un lado del salón estaban Hinata y Hanabi y junto a Hiashi había dos hombres más, a quienes reconocí como sus familiares.

-No fue mi intención, madre

- Ahora que estamos todos reunidos, debo comunicarles que hay muchas cosas importantes por las que los mayores debemos velar, el conservar nuestras tradiciones y transmitirlas a los más jóvenes instándolos a aprenderlas y atesorarlas como parte de nuestra existencia es a lo que dedicado toda mi vida y espero que ellos comprendan que todo lo que hacemos es para preservar nuestra seguridad familiar…

"Hiashi Hyuga comenzó a lanzar todo un discurso sobre la familia y bla bla bla que yo sólo escuché sin prestarle mucha atención, sólo os cuatro mas jóvenes del salón no entendíamos a que se refería él, aunque lo que dijo después me dejó helada"

- Ahora debo decir el motivo por el que os he convocado a esta reunión- hizo una pequeña pausa y continúo:- Me complace comunicar el acuerdo de matrimonio de Neji Hyuga y TenTen Ikeda…"

- ¿QUÉ? Haber, espera, osea que estás comprometida con Neji, ¿vas a casarte con él?

-Si estoy comprometida con él pero de allí que nos casemos no lo sé- respondió Tenten misteriosamente- pero otra vez me interrumpiste y justo cuando llegaba a la mejor parte de la historia...ejem, ejem "después que mi futuro suegrito dijera lo que ya sabes que dijo, me quedé helada y muda, vi a Neji y él también estaba igual… "

-¿Y qué hizo o que dijiste tú?- interrumpió nuevamente Ino

-Pues él no hizo nada- dijo Tenten con indiferencia

- ¿Cómo que nada?

-Nada, así como lo escuchas- Tenten voltéo el rostro para no ser agobiada con nuevas preguntas.

Al ver eso Ino sólo puedo recurrir a: -Hinata, cuéntanos que pasó

- Como te dijo Tenten, mi primo sólo se volteó y salió sin decir nada, …y…. bueno…- titubeó mirando de reojo a Tenten, aunque ésta no le hacía el menor caso-Tenten-chan se mantuvo muda sólo unos segundos porque después comenzó a gritarles a todos y mandó volar dos floreros

- ¿Puedo preguntar algo?

-Oh! Lo sentimos mucho Midory, creo que te mantuvimos un poco apartada de la conversación, puedes preguntar lo que quieras.

-¿Quién es Neji?

-Es el primo de Hinata y futuro esposo de Tenten

-No será mi esposo, al menos no si yo puedo evitarlo

-¿Pero como pueden obligarte a casar?

-Verás Midory, en mi familia es casi una tradición que todos los compromisos sean arreglados.

-Y en la mía también- repitió con desgano Tenten

- Vaya- y el pequeño espejismo de vidas perfectas que las revistas proyectaban de estas mujeres se fue cayendo irremediablemente. Y por única vez estuvo contenta con su suerte, quizás no podía recordar su pasado pero al menos su futuro no se veía maniatado por decisiones ajenas.

**() o () o ()**

Ino la llevó en su coche hasta su casa, durante el camino sólo conversaron de cosas intrascendentes, pero justo antes de bajarse del auto Midory sintió la necesidad de decir algo:

- Ino, - ella volteó a verla-Hoy me sentí muy cómoda con ustedes, como si las conociera de toda la vida

-Qué bueno que te la pasaste bien, volveré a invitarte, claro, si tu lo deseas

- Gracias, eres una buena amiga

- Tu también

Le sonrió una vez más y la vio irse por la avenida con su auto de lujo.

**() o () o ()**

-¿Ya tienes todo listo, dobe?- preguntó el pelinegro a su amigo

-Si, Sasuke

-Perfecto salimos mañana mismo, el vuelo sale a la seis de la mañana, y ya sabes que no me gustan las tardanzas.

-No, si recién me entero - contestó sarcásticamente Naruto colgando el teléfono a su amigo y esperando que las cosas salgan bien.

**() o () o ()**

- Te dije que no me volvieras a llamar, ¿ahora que quieres?

- No deberías contestarme así, sobre todo cuando fui yo la que…

-Cállate!, no me gusta que me repitas lo mismo cada vez que hablamos- el hombre destilaba una gran furia- Todo está bien, no hay nada de lo que debas preocuparte.

- Hay mucho de lo que debamos preocuparnos

-¿Debamos?

-Así es, Sasuke Uchiha partirá mañana a Konoha para reunirse con los Hyuga-el hombre detrás de la línea se quedó en silencio- ¡Y ni se te ocurra reprocharme por no habértelo dicho antes!, me enteré hace unos minutos cuando escuché de casualidad a Orochimaru decírselo a Kabuto.

-Ya veo, y no puedes hacer algo para detener su avión, así como hiciste con…

-¿¡estás loco!? Yo no le puedo hacer eso a mi Sasuke-kun

-Blabla, no comiences con tus sueños imposibles

-Más imposible es el tuyo

-¿Por qué no te das una vuelta por Konoha y vemos quien tiene la razón?

-Sabes, puede ser que me de una vuelta por allá, quizás valla a visitarte

-Haz lo que quieras.

-Entonces de repente nos volvamos a encontrar muy pronto, hemos arriesgado demasiado, no podemos perderlo todo ahora.


End file.
